Ossirian the Unscarred
thumb|Ossirian the Unscarred =General Information= *Level: Boss *Location: Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj in Silithus *Type: Not specified =History= During the War of the Shifting Sands, as the Anubisath constructs crumbled under the Bronze Dragonflight's assault, a single Anubisath did the seemingly impossible - he found a way to fight back. Ossirian targeted one of the leaders, the massive dragon Grakkarond, and hurled his obsidian sword through the beast's wing. The crippled wyrm descended, crushing the Qiraji as it fell. The dragon mauled Ossirian nearly to death, but the remaining Anubisaths and Qiraji now had a target on the ground to focus on, and they swiftly converged and overwhelmed the noble dragon. Ossirian's beaten body was dragged back to the Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj following the battle, where he should by all rights have perished. It is whispered that Ossirian found the favor of the malevolent force that reigns over the Qiraji, for in spite of his wounds, the construct survived. When the mighty Anubisath awoke, he found himself transformed, his strength bolstered and his wounded head bound in the visage of a hawk. Emperor Vek'nilash himself explained what had occurred: Where all others - including the Qiraji General Rajaxx - had failed to find a way to counterattack, the Anubisath had succeeded. For that he received a gift; Ossirian's essence had been bound to several ancient crystals of distant origin, which would grant the Anubisath champion near invulnerability. There was a price for this boon however; Ossirian's life was maintained by the crystals, and if he should ever stray too far from them, the Anubisath would swiftly die. As others learned of Ossirian's survival, the Anubisaths began to refer to him as the "Unscarred", revering him as a nearly invincible hero. The legends say that Vek'nilash secretly entrusted Ossirian with the responsibility of maintaining a watch General Rajaxx, to ensure that the commander would never fail again. Ossirian serves the Emperors to the best of his ability, despite the frustration of being eternally bound to a single location. The bones of Grakkarond have become a sacred site to the Anubisaths; a testimony to their ability to defeat even the most powerful of enemies. Also referred to as a Horusath, a referance to his appearance, which resembles the Egyptian god Harakhty ("Horus of the Horizon"), one of the sun gods. The name is a tribute to Osiris, the god of death and rebirth. =Abilities= *Supreme Mode - Ossirian begins the fight in Supreme Mode, where he does huge melee damage. To 'dispel' the supreme mode, crystals will pop up around the zone that when activated will debuff him and make him weak to a particular school of magic. *Enveloping Winds - 8s stun on the person with the most aggro. This will cause a temporary aggro loss. Not dispellable. *Tornados - Tornados will activate when Ossirian is aggroed. They move around the zone while you kite Ossirian, and will virtually instantly kill anyone who is caught inside one. *Curse of Tongues - AOE Curse of Tongues around Ossirian. *Warstomp - Short range AOE spell around Ossirian that hits for 1500 damage and knocks the target back. =Strategy= ;The Pull Pick a raid member whos DPS will be missed least for the fight. For most raids, this is a rogue, although with aggro wipe abilities like Vanish their underutilization is puzzling. Have the raid member body pull the boss to the middle of the room. The puller should be mounted, bodypull the boss, then head back to the middle and look for a crystal that will spawn. Two crystals will be spawned at all times throughout the room. After about 2 seconds, the boss will buff himself; with the buff he can hit you for 13K damage, also when buffed, Ossirian moves pretty fast, faster than walking speed. When Ossirian is about 20 yards to the crystal, have a designated person click on the crystal to activate it. Note, the Main Tank should not aggro Ossirian until after the crystal puts the debuff on him, otherwise the MT will be one-shotted to death. ;The First Crystal When pulling Ossirian, there will often be a crystal in the middle of the room. If this crystal appears, you can easily time it. Ossirian when pulled will walk down the steps, then start running. As soon as he begins to run, click the crystal and back up. If your raid is behind the crystal as well, Ossirian will be hit with the debuff before he gets his first shot on the tank. ;Activating the Crystals Activating the crystal will put a 45 second debuff on Ossirian that makes him hit for only 1K or so, less than than the normal 13K, and puts a vulnerability on him for specific spell damages (he can have more than one on at a time). Make sure you are paying attention to the debuff slots so you can see what he is vulnerable to. You will then have about 30 seconds to pull Ossirian to the next crystal before his debuff runs out and one-shots the Main Tank. The crystal has a slight casting time, so don't wait until the last second. ;Kiting Ossirian thumb|Ossirian debuff crystal The mounted rogue would be responsible for calling out the next crystal to kite Ossirian to. A Druid or Shaman, or even a Paladin can be used to run ahead of the MT to the next crystal as the designated crystal activator, Druid/Shamans are preferred, since they can go in travel form towards the next crystal ahead of the main raid. The crystal activator can also be used to heal the MT just in case the MT runs away from the main group towards the next crystal and decurse since Ossirian has an AoE Curse of Tongues. You can kite Ossirian in a clockwise manner, and the crystals should spawn in a clockwise manner. It can also be done counter-clockwise. Some crystals spawns pretty close to each other, so the tank should just get to the next crystal, stay there for 10-15 seconds and let the rest of the raid catch up and do damage to Ossirian. See the external links section for a strategy that includes maps of potential crystal spawn locations. ;Ossirian Damages When not debuffed, Ossirian gains a +300% damage buff, which often spells instant death. Highest priority is to continuously lure him to the crystals so he doesn't get to this state. If he does, it's likely a wipe. Otherwise Ossirian doesn't hit that hard. However, he does have an AoE kickback that hits you for about 900HP and takes another 700 fall damage if you're within about 10 yards. Therefore it's wise to stay away from Ossirian and only have the MT/OT close to him. The reason why an Offtank might be needed is because Ossirian casts a debuff on the person highest on his aggro list. If you get caught in a tornado, you are stunned and take some heavy damage over time. The effect can no longer be dispelled, so when the MT gets caught in the tornado, Ossirian will aggro someone else, which is why an OT is a good idea so he goes to the OT instead of someone squishy. After effect wears off the MT, aggro goes back to him. High Nature Resistance can prevent the debuff. ;Killing Ossirian thumb|Ossirian Ranged damage works best, since getting caught in the AoE knockback will cause healers to waste precious mana healing the raid. If you are not a tank and you take damage, bandaging would help healers. DoTs also work very well, keeping DoTs on Ossirian - especially the one he is vulnerable to - will take him down. Ossirian doesn't have a whole lot of HP, but since he is constantly kited to different locations, you don't really have time to just stand there and DPS him down. The fight is fairly long, about 6-8 minutes, maybe more. DoT and ranged attacks should be all you need to deplete his HP. No melee damage other than the MT/OTs. ;Different tactics. Same tactics as above with some changes, Rogues are NOT useless in this fight, in fact it's the otherway around. They can stay and do dps the whole fight, not just at crystals. Have a mage or anyone else with epic mount bodypull Ossirian to the nearest crystal, have a designated "klicker" (in our case a warlock) have the mounted person stay mounted and scout for new crystals throught the fight. Have MT and 2 OT's kite him to the nearest crystal, wait untill 40 sec from last "clicked" crystal and click again, repeat 1 more time and then let dps step in. After this it's a straight forward fight, scout rides ahead and clicks the minimap whenever he finds a new crystal, raid kites Ossirian there as fast as possible and do as much dps as possible (use the magic he is vounerable to withing reasons) when he is at the crystal, click crystal 40 sec from last crystal and repeat. Rogues can vanish at around 50% to wipe their aggro, and mages/druids should remove curse asap when Ossirian casts it, if executed correctly Ossirian is quite a trivial fight. "Tips. Only have the scout click the minimap, it gets very confusing for the tank if more then one person klicks the minimap. Use swiftness potions. Sometimes it's far away from the crystals, swiftness potions on MT and ot's helps. This will be announced by MT before it happens so that the raid have a chance of getting closer to the next crystal Always keep the raid between Ossirian and the next crystal. If Ossirian does the knockback attack with the raid infront of him it is a good thing, as he pushed the raid towards the next crystal. =Reward= Reputation: *200 with Cenarion Circle for killing Ossirian. *200 subsequent Cenarion Circle reputation and 200 Brood of Nozdormu reputation for handing in Head of Ossirian (one / kill). *65 with Brood of Nozdormu for killing Ossirian. =Loot= * * * * * * * * * * * * * * =External Links= *Thottbot *German Tactic Link *Strategy with crystal spawn points and tornado paths Category:NPCs Category:Instance Characters Category:Bosses Category:Qiraji